


Bonfire

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Joyce and Hopper volunteer to chaperone the bonfire together to keep an eye on the kids.





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).

Joyce had volunteered to chaperone the bonfire - with Jim - because the kids wanted to go and she still worried about them in the wake of various attacks in Hawkins. The town still wasn’t completely safe, even though they had saved the fucking world quite a few times. And she panicked a bit every time they were out of her sight, which wasn’t healthy, but whatever, they could deal with it for a few hours. “Where are the kids?” she asked Jim once she noticed they were gone.

“They disappeared into the woods a while ago, reassuring me that they’ve got whatever shit in there handled. I bought it.”

She snorted. “Hop!”

“What? They’re kids! Joyce, they were going to do it anyway so might as well give them permission.”

She shivered and moved closer to the fire to warm up. “I hate fall sometimes.” Winter was worse but she didn’t voice that out loud.

Jim pulled her closer to him and the two clung to each other. “You warm now?”

“Yeah, actually. You do this with all the girls?” Joyce joked.

“Just you,” he replied with a smirk on his face.

Joyce responded by rolling her eyes. “Nice pick-up line but we’re already fucking, Hop. You don’t need to hit on me.” But her tone made clear she was joking.

The fire crackled and he chuckled. “Is it working?”

“Might be.”

“You’re lucky there are other people here.” They were all maybe silently judging them but Jim really didn’t give a shit.

“Actually, you’re the lucky one.” Joyce winked and kissed him. “Just a taste for later.”

“Why, Mrs. Byers, are you flirting with me?”

“Shut up!” God, why did she love this man so much? 

“Make me,” he taunted.

She just sighed and leaned in closer, still trying to warm up.

They watched the fire like that for hours, checking in on everybody and making sure their kids were safe. It turned out to be a pretty nice, uneventful night - something rare in Hawkins nowadays.


End file.
